


母性（Humanity）

by Caylren



Series: 某銀髮二小姐的生活 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caylren/pseuds/Caylren
Summary: 「這事要是讓薩菲羅斯知道了，我們必定會失去貴重的人力資源。除此之外的後果，連我都有點不敢想像。」一名神羅的科學部前僱員從囚室裡逃了出去，而路法斯想要在這事情暴露前把他抓回來。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: 某銀髮二小姐的生活 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這次稍微透露一點銀髮三兄弟在這一個平行世界的由來。  
> 安插原創路人時的心情戰戰競競，結果寫完後發現路人好像已經不太算是路人……如果各位看倌胸襟寬廣，在此先表感謝。

人類是一種十分容易被誤導的生物。

當雙眼被假象所矇騙，大腦便會隨之作出錯誤的判斷。

「——所以，警衛的供詞是，他們看到囚犯倒在房間裡，毫無反應，因此情急之下便打開了門。」神羅的社長辦公室裡，路法斯在辦公桌後面坐著，一邊說話，一邊翻動手中的報告，感覺眼角的神經在抽動。

他們僱用的人怎麼會這麼簡單地被這種低劣的手段欺騙。

「……」曾站在路法斯的面前，一言不發地看著他繼續閱讀報告裡餘下的內容。

路法斯那雙冰藍的眼睛以飛快的速度將白紙上的文字收納進他的腦海裡。好一會兒以後，他冷冷地說：「我們似乎真的有點低估這些科學家的思維和行動力——還是，不對，我們原來就不應該以一般人的標準去看待瘋子。」他把手中的報告放下。「這件事還沒有傳開去吧？」他向曾尋問。

「是的，事件發生以後，我們馬上便把消息封鎖起來。目前雷諾他們正在進行著搜捕。」曾冷靜地回答道。

路法斯滿意地點頭。「薩菲羅斯呢？」

「他目前正在米德加以外的地方執行任務當中，對於此事還一無所知。」

「那就好。在抓回那個逃脫的男人前，我們必須確保這件事不會傳進薩菲羅斯的耳裡。」路法斯說罷，注意到曾低下頭，沉默不語。「你有什麼意見嗎？」

「不……我只是在想，這事我們能夠隱瞞多久。」曾抬頭直視路法斯。他的臉上沒有任何情緒的波動，但是與他相識甚久的路法斯很輕易地便察覺到從他的身上洩露出來的擔憂。

路法斯理解地嘆一口氣。

「能隱瞞多久就多久。最理想的情況便是我們在薩菲羅斯知道之前把問題解決掉……可是我們不能有這種僥幸的想法。」他的腦海裡馬上便浮現出好幾個假設事情敗露的狀況。「這事要是讓薩菲羅斯知道了，我們必定會失去貴重的人力資源。除此之外的後果，連我都有點不敢想像。」畢竟那是曾經觸碰過薩菲羅斯的逆鱗的〝大罪人〞。

「請恕我直言，社長，我認為你的處境也十分危險。」

「我知道。」路法斯的臉上是一副早有覺悟的淡然。「是我留了那個男人活口，那麼我理所當然地逃不掉責任。」縱使如此，他也不後悔。自從寶條死亡以後，熟知戰士的秘密以及寶條生前秘藏的那些機密研究資料的科學家目前在這個世界上恐怕只剩下那個在逃的男人。這也是他當初冒險把男人從薩菲羅斯的刀口下救下來的原因。新戰士的生產目前正陷入停滯當中，而路法斯雖然已經決定了捨棄舊道，但是要另辟新路的話，他們還是需要能夠理解那些從過去遺留下來的資源的工作人員。那些『遺產』包括神羅手裡現存的那些戰士。如果他們當中有人出現異狀的話，要如何保存他們可能也會成為一個難題。

「無論如何，儘力別讓他被薩菲羅斯殺掉。」

曾點頭表示他知道了。「那麼，我們需要派人去保護克勞德・斯特萊夫和那三個小孩嗎？」

路法斯沉思了一下以後搖了搖頭。「那會打草驚蛇。現在最優先的是找到那個男人，並把他抓回來。」言下之意便是他希望塔克斯能在他們的逃犯有可能接觸克勞德他們之前把他抓住。

曾很自然地理解路法斯的意思。他向路法斯行禮，然後便退出房間，去實行他的主子的指令。

* * *

克勞德感覺自己不能呼吸。

他反射性地張開嘴巴，一瞬間，在他的視野裡，咕嚕咕嚕的泡沫從他的口裡冒出，在微微發光的青綠色液體中消失。

克勞德心裡一陣恐慌。

他想要呼救，但是喉嚨發不出聲音。

他嘗試掙扎，但是他的身體就像跟他的意識分離了一般，一動不動。

——— _媽媽。_

有什麼在呼喚。可是克勞德聽到的不是清晰的說話，而是似要撕裂他的腦袋的尖銳音波。

好痛。好痛。好痛。

——— _媽媽。_

那聲音毫不停竭，如同劇毒滲透他的神經、蹂躪他的意識。

『……個體C－F0136……意識……肉體組織……崩潰……』

另外一個模糊卻明顯地屬於人類的聲音響起。

他的疼痛感愈來愈強烈。

『……損壞……百分之……要放棄（銷毀）嗎？』

這是一場惡夢。

如果這是一場夢的話，拜託，請讓他趕快的醒過來。

* * *

當克勞德驚醒的時候，他首先注意到是他的PHS在不停地作響，然後便是有一顆銀色的腦袋正壓在他的胸口上。

他抬起脖子一看，發現是熟睡的卡達裘。可是克勞德記得自己昨晚是一個人上床睡覺的。他從晚上十點多一直睡到大概凌晨一點多的時候，薩菲羅斯結束當天的工作回來，爬上他們倆共用的床。雖然薩菲羅斯無聲無息，但是克勞德還是被他從外面帶進來的低溫弄醒。醒過來的克勞德主動地伸出雙手抱住朝自己靠過來的薩菲羅斯，把自己的體溫分享給對方，然後他便窩在薩菲羅斯的懷裡，舒適地重新入睡。

那時候他很肯定，床上就只有他們兩個人。

現在，他旁邊的位置是空的，而他的身上俯臥著不知道是什麼時候偷偷地跑過來的小孩。

克勞德猜卡達裘是在薩菲羅斯起床以後才鑽進他的被窩裡，不然卡達裘是不會如此安穩地趴在他的胸口上睡覺。

克勞德輕輕地推了推卡達裘，把他喚醒。他雖然不會阻止小孩子在週末多睡一點，但是他需要起床。

他把還想睡的卡達裘送回去房間裡讓他在床上再多待一會，然後便要去浴室梳洗。從一樓傳來的食物氣味告訴他，早餐已經在準備中。可是他剛要離開卡達裘的床邊，他的手便被抓住。

那完全不像是小孩該有的握力。

「哥哥。」卡達裘躺在自己的床上注視克勞德。那雙綠色的眼睛忽然讓克勞德想起剛剛醒來前所做的惡夢，整個人禁不住僵直，但是他的另外一隻手卻像是有著獨立的意志一般伸過去撫摸卡達裘的頭。

他的身體的其他部分在微微地顫抖。卡達裘瞇起雙眼，裡頭閃爍著滿足和快樂。

克勞德咬了咬牙，深呼吸，然後從卡達裘的手中抽走自己的手。卡達裘馬上露出失望的表情。克勞德嘆一口氣，這次是自己主動地再次摸了摸卡達裘的頭。

「已經不想睡了的話便起床。」他拋下一句話後便轉身走出卡達裘的房間。

三十分鐘以後，克勞德整理完自己，踏進一樓的開放式廚房。

「早安，哥哥。」

他彷彿看到兩個薩菲羅斯，一大一小。亞祖頭上束著跟她身旁的薩菲羅斯同款的高馬尾，站在流理台前打發著雞蛋。她身上穿著的黃色陸行鳥圍裙是克勞德從前有一次去第七天堂幫忙的時候蒂法給他的。當時他被安排到廚房去，才踏入那空間三分鐘就險些把整個酒吧拆了燒掉。自此以後，他就沒有再穿過那條圍裙。

「你要咖啡嗎？克勞德。還是看你的臉色，你需要更強烈一點的東西？」薩菲羅斯向他詢問道，臉上掛著一抹在調戲他的微笑。

克勞德瞪了他一眼。「一大早的別在小孩子的面前說一些莫名其妙的話。」他一邊說，一邊在餐桌前坐下來。他雖然一直不確定跟小孩生活相處應該是要怎樣做才是正確的，但是有一些常識——例如在未成年人的面前暗示不合時宜的酒精——他還是懂的。

他偷看了亞祖一眼。她正在專注地翻動平底鍋裡的雞蛋卷。三兄弟當中，亞祖是最讓他省心的。克勞德不知道那是不是因為她是唯一的女生的關係。可是她也跟她的兄弟們一樣不是普通的小孩。因此克勞德也沒辦法對她完全的放心。

薩菲羅斯把剛煮好的黑咖啡放在他的面前，並彎腰輕吻了一下他的額頭。

克勞德小聲地道謝，偏蒼白的臉皮上浮現一抹淡紅。

「你今天有工作嗎？」薩菲羅斯的詢問使克勞德想起了他的PHS。

他把PHS從褲袋子裡拿出來，打開看到十多條的信息。其中之一是蒂法有一份工作想要請他幫忙。

「你呢？」克勞德也問道，但是他知道對方一定是有工作，畢竟身為神羅的軍官和『英雄』就意味著他會有一大堆的任務，還有要處理相關的文件。

「今天主要是要完成之前的任務的報告。」薩菲羅斯如他所料的回答。

亞祖走來把煮好的早餐擺放在餐桌上。今天的菜單是玉子燒三明冶和沙拉。

「哥哥，我今天可以跟你一起出門嗎？」她向克勞德詢問道。

孩子們主動要求跟他一起出去對克勞德來說是常事。如果他當天的工作量少，而且都不是長途踄涉和非常危險的話，克勞德有時候也會帶上他們。

「你有什麼需要的嗎？」以亞祖的場合來說，她通常是要在外面辦一些事情才會想乘搭一下克勞德的便車。

「我想要買幾本書，還有之前在圍牆市場的武器店特別訂製的槍已經做好。」

克勞德險些被剛喝進口裡的咖啡嗆死。

「武器店？！那種地方為什麼會接受小孩子的生意？而且你哪來的錢？」

亞祖面對他驚惶失措的一連串質問，冷靜地把兩眼轉向站在克勞德旁邊的薩菲羅斯。

克勞德馬上明白了整件事。

「薩菲羅斯！你做了什麼？」他險些拍案而起的發出怒鳴。

「他們可以保護自己的話，那你便少一份擔憂。」薩菲羅斯若無其事地回答道，微微皺著的眉頭好像在表示他不理解克勞德在生氣什麼。

「我的擔憂有增無減！」克勞德想自己是要也瘋了才會覺得讓三名缺乏常理的孩子手持武器是一件完全沒有問題的事情。孩子們四周的無辜平民要是受傷害了怎麼辦？！上次卡達裘用魔法放火燒同學的事就已經讓他胃痛好幾天。他自那以後對於Materia的存放嚴格的自律，並規定家裡不能有沒被鎖好的Materia隨便地在躺在一邊。

「冷靜，克勞德。他們不會有問題的。」薩菲羅斯的說話對克勞德來說就如同火上加油。他知道薩菲羅斯不是信任三名孩子，他只是單純地毫不關心別人的死活。

克勞德深呼吸一口氣來努力地壓下心中的怒火。錢已經花出去，追究責任也無補於事，而且他的情緒對於薩菲羅斯來說就像是一種娛樂，糾纏下去只有麻煩，不如專注於想想怎麼解決問題。

薩菲羅斯觀察著克勞德，知道他已經在通過思考冷靜下來。他微微一笑，說：「孩子們要跟著你一起出去工作的話，有武器在手裡還是比較安全。」他伸手輕撥克勞德臉旁的頭髮，吻了他的臉頰，在他的耳邊低語。「畢竟你對他們還是頗有保護慾，那會使你容易受傷。」

克勞德的臉頰泛紅。「你別忘了我是打敗過你三次的男人。」他倔強地說道。

薩菲羅斯發出低沉的笑聲。

與此同時，亞祖只是面無表情地一邊看著他們，一邊吃她的沙拉。

她想卡達裘應該在等待薩菲羅斯離開了才會起來，至於羅茲只是早上一般都要花點時間才會出現。

「早安。」一想曹操，曹操便到。羅茲打著呵欠走進來。「你在吃什麼？」他聞了一下空氣中的味道以後，在亞祖的身後彎腰窺看她的盤子。

亞祖懶得回答他，把自己的三明冶掰開一半，直接塞到他的嘴巴裡。

他們兄弟三人其實從來沒有感覺過進食的需要。可是跟克勞德一起生活使吃飯變成很自然的事情。

早餐結束以後，薩菲羅斯出發前往神羅。亞祖頓時感覺住所裡的空氣輕鬆不少。

薩菲羅斯離開以後，卡達裘如亞祖所想的出現。遲來的他被克勞德塞了一包牛奶，並被告知他們要出門。

亞祖他們現在所居住的地方是由神羅建築及擁有的高級公寓，專門提供給神羅的特別高職人員使用，配備各種各樣的完善服務、設施和讓亞祖覺得根本是變相監控的重度保安。位於頂樓的整層單位是屬於薩菲羅斯的，在那裡可以俯瞰差不多整個的第七區。亞祖他們出門的時候，乘搭升降機可以直達地面一樓的大堂或是地下的車庫。不知道是否因為這個緣故，還是能夠使用這幢公寓的神羅職員原來就少得可憐，亞祖從來沒有在公寓裡看到過別的住戶。除了他們以外，大堂裡有24小時長駐的櫃台人員，以及偶然會讓他們碰上的清潔員工，僅此而已。

不過這對於不熱衷、也不擅長於社交的克勞德來說，說不定可能是恰好的安住環境——除掉那些只要他們一踏出家門就會自動緊緊地追蹤他們的攝像機器。

地下車庫裡有兩台的摩托車，一台是克勞德的『芬尼爾』，另外一台是備用的。

亞祖跟羅茲乘坐備用的那一台摩托車，由羅茲負責駕駛。兩台摩托車發出洪亮的吼叫聲，從地下停車場飛奔而出。

他們首先要前往第七區貧民窟去找蒂法。

* * *

男人小心翼翼地裹好身上的披風，並確認頭上的兜帽有穩當地遮蓋自己的臉。當他完成檢查以後，他無聲地走出黑暗的小巷，觀察四周。貧民窟裡的人誰也沒有注意他，大家都在疲於為自己的生活奔波而無暇去看自己以外的事物。

不管是居於天上還是天下，人類都是一樣——男人默默地如此想著，以自然的姿態和步伐穿過街道。他的目標是各區貧民窟之間的郊外。那些無人地區缺乏管理，只有怪物和垃圾，糟亂和危險的環境用來藏身應該會是蠻理想。雖然他必須徒步去逐處搜尋符合心意的地點，但是這對男人來說不算什麼。錢和食水也暫時不是問題。前者他在逃出來的時候順道從舊同事的儲物櫃裡偷了一點；至於後者，男人從很早以前開始便已經習慣連續數天不吃不喝。

男人一邊走，一邊小心地注意著四周，同時他那優秀的大腦在迅速地計算著當下以及可能的未來。

如果一切順利的話，他很快便可以作好初步的安頓，然後他便可以去看看，他之前創造的那幾個實驗體，以及讓他們得以誕生的那個個體（Original）。

「不過真的不想再碰上那些孩子們的父親……」男人低聲呢喃，手不自覺地撫上受傷的脖子。那裡現在只剩下一道難看的疤痕，但是無法消除的幻痛仍殘留著。「簡直就像是要我永遠地銘記著對他的【所有物】出手的罪過……佔有慾強烈的男人真的是可怕。」男人從喉嚨裡發出短小零碎的笑聲，毫無畏懼地踏出貧民窟，邁進怪物們的巢穴。

* * *

第七區貧民窟的居民們對於眼前兩台順滑地駛進他們的居住地的黑色摩托車早已司空見慣。可是那已經讓人耳熟的機器聲總是能夠引來人們的注目，特別是小孩子們。他們每次都會興奮地一邊叫嚷著『是克勞德！克勞德來了！』，一邊跑到貧民窟那狹小和破爛的道路上去看克勞德駕駛著芬尼爾到來。

有時候，克勞德會帶著一名青年、一名少女和一名男孩到來。他們總是戴著帽子，但是那一頭銀色的頭髮還是十分的顯眼，經常成為居民們茶餘飯後的話題。

大家都很好奇，這年少的兩男一女是什麼人，和他們跟克勞德是什麼關係。他們跟克勞德一樣不怎麼主動跟別人說話，而貧民窟的居民們也不太敢主動上前搭訕。在困境中生活而磨練得來的一點點直覺在告訴他們，這三個年輕人不是一般人可以隨便地攀談的善類。

兩台摩托車在第七天堂前面停下來。早上的第七天堂的店門上掛著『CLOSED（暫停營業）』的牌子。克勞德上前把門推開，馬上便受到熱烈的歡迎。

「克勞德！」瑪琳撲到克勞德的身上擁抱他。丹澤爾緊跟在她的後面，兩眼迅速地掃向站在克勞德身後的卡達裘他們，臉上的微笑帶著一絲緊張和不安。

受驚的克勞德低頭去看朝他笑著的瑪琳，表情和眼神馬上軟化下來。他向瑪琳露出溫柔的笑容，抬起手摸了摸她的頭。瑪琳馬上高興地發出清脆的笑聲。

「早安，克勞德。」丹澤爾一邊禮貌地打招呼，一邊努力地去忽略克勞德背後那三雙冰冷的翠綠眼睛。

克勞德朝丹澤爾點了點頭。「早安。蒂法呢？」

「蒂法在後面點算著存貨。」丹澤爾回答後，通往店後面的門便被人從裡面推開。蒂法拍著兩手上的灰塵走出來。

「克勞德！你來了。」她一看到克勞德，臉上便浮現親切的笑容。她接著看了卡達裘他們一眼，隨即便轉向由她幫忙照顧的兩名小孩。「丹澤爾、瑪琳，我可以請你們幫我一個忙嗎？」她從衣袋裡掏出一張紙，遞給丹澤爾。「這清單是現在店裡面缺乏的東西，你們可以幫我去採購嗎？」

丹澤爾馬上便明白蒂法的用意。他點頭，把購物清單收好在自己的衣袋裡。

「謝謝！這是購物用的錢。」蒂法把錢包交給瑪琳。「路上小心！」

「嗯！我們知道了！」瑪琳乖巧地回答道。「克勞德！我們待會兒再見！」她笑著向克勞德揮了揮手後便拉著丹澤爾走出了第七天堂。

「那麼，克勞德，你跟我過來一下。」蒂法目送瑪琳他們離開以後，向克勞德示意到店的後面去談工作的事情。

克勞德點頭，但是在跟上蒂法前，他轉向卡達裘他們，說：「你們留在這裡。」卡達裘看來馬上要反對，但是克勞德沒有給他機會。「亞祖，卡達裘和羅茲就拜託你了。」

「我知道了，哥哥。」亞祖說完，便看著克勞德跟隨蒂法暫時從他們的面前消失。

* * *

「你最近過得怎麼樣？」

蒂法那在他預料之中的問候使克勞德禁不住在心裡嘆一口氣。他十分清楚地知道，自己最近除了工作上所需的聯繫以外，他便沒有跟蒂法以及其他的同伴好好地交流過。以克勞德對蒂法的熟悉來看，他的青梅竹馬會擔憂完全是理所當然，而這一點總是讓克勞德感覺到內疚和自責。

他低著頭，淡淡地回答道：「老樣子。」

蒂法聽了，似乎理解到他沒有碰上什麼麻煩便暫時感到滿足。「那就好。」她微笑，看著克勞德眼神充滿了溫柔和珍惜。「那三個孩子的成長看來也穩定下來了呢！」她發出一聲感嘆，回想起她之前跟卡達裘他們初次見面是在差不多一年多前，那時候的三個人是大概三到五歲的模樣，但是接著在短短的數個月內，他們都分別以不同的程度快速生長。卡達裘他們現在的外表年齡是蒂法目前所見維持得最久。「你終於不用為他們的衣服煩惱。」她笑著說，使克勞德也跟著露出一絲笑容。「我從札克斯那裡聽說，他們都在上學了？」

克勞德點頭。「雖然我也不知道那是對還是錯……」

「我覺得那一定是沒錯。」蒂法相信著他的所做的事情與決定。「不管他們是如何誕生的，他們現在都是有血有肉的人類，那麼有機會的話就應該接受教育。」

人類——克勞德不知道應否感謝她這樣說。普通的人類是不會在短時間裡從幼童長成少男少女，也不會毋需任何學習和訓練便能夠自由自在地驅使Materia。他有注意到，蒂法和大部分的其他人在看卡達裘他們的時候，眼裡都透露著警戒和不安。

明明三個孩子什麼都沒有做，但是生於這顆星球的他們就像是本能地認知到災厄的幼種。

蒂法似乎是閱讀到他的想法，低下頭。「……對不起，克勞德，我只是有時候……不太喜歡他們的眼神——特別是當你在跟我們說話的時候。」她咬了咬下唇，回想起自己剛剛見到瑪琳和丹澤爾那麼靠近那三人的時候，心裡頓生一陣無法解釋的惡寒。

「不，蒂法，你不用道歉。你的謹慎是正確的。」

蒂法聽了，感覺克勞德不只是在為安慰他而這樣說。「可是，你很重視他們吧？」她有點困惑地說道。如果自己珍重的人被別人無故地猜忌，她會感覺到不高興。

克勞德搖了搖頭。眼前的蒂法什麼都不知道，他也不想要她知道。

蒂法苦笑。「這也是你之前跟我說的 **我沒有需要知道的事情** 嗎？」她的雙眼裡流轉著一絲克勞德沒辦法直視的悲傷。

「對不起。」他能夠做的只有道歉。

蒂法輕嘆一口氣。「別在意。我知道你只是為了我好。」溫和的笑容回到她的臉上。「但是，如果你需要幫忙的話，告訴我，我一定會協助你。」她靠近克勞德，用力地握住他的雙手。

那強烈的暖意讓克勞德感覺自己彷彿要在她的手中崩塌。他不自覺地抓緊了蒂法的手。「謝謝你，蒂法。」他低聲地說道。

蒂法從喉嚨裡發出零碎的笑聲。「不客氣。那麼，我來開始談工作吧！」

「話先說在前頭，這趟工作可沒有折扣。」

「欸——！好過份！」

* * *

亞祖坐在第七天堂裡隨便的一張椅子上閱讀著她自己帶來的小說。那是傑尼西斯強塞給她的LOVELESS的衍生故事。亞祖一開始十分抗拒翻開那過份華麗的書封，但是當她認真地閱讀起來的時候，書中的故事意外地並沒有她想像中的糟糕。

羅茲在她的旁邊朝牆上的飛標靶丟著飛標，而卡達裘則在她的面前來回踱步，雙手繞在胸前，眉頭緊皺。

「我不喜歡這裡。」卡達裘突然宣告。

「如果你把這裡燒了的話，哥哥可不會饒恕你。」亞祖面無表情地以冷淡的語氣回答，兩眼盯著手上的書，懶得抬頭去看他。

「我也不喜歡這裡。」 羅茲附和。「哥哥每次到這裡來都會露出奇怪的表情。」

亞祖沉默地用手指繞了繞自己臉旁的長髮。她完全明白她的兩個兄弟的意思。克勞德喜歡這個地方。每當他來到這個貧民窟、通過第七天堂的那道門，亞祖都會感覺明明就在他們身邊的克勞德好像在迅速地遠離他們。

「哥哥不屬於這裡。」卡達裘說道。

**【他屬於我（們），我（們）的人偶】**

三人體內的細胞同時地發出共鳴。

羅茲發出一聲嗚咽。亞祖瞄了他一眼，說：「別哭，羅茲。哥哥是不可能離開我們。」

卡達裘打從心底裡贊同她。「沒錯，因為他可是我們的〝媽媽〞！」

這時候，開門的聲音傳來。三人同時把視線轉向回來了的克勞德。

「走吧。」克勞德簡短地說罷就走出第七天堂。

亞祖合上手中的書，與卡達裘他們一起緊跟上去。

在外面，兩個一胖一瘦的男人剛好把要送遞的貨物全部都慎重地放置到兩台摩托車上。

他們一看到克勞德便熱情地迎上前，拍了拍他的肩背，寒暄問暖，完全沒有注意到三雙翠綠的眼眸冷冷地盯著他們，都快瞇成一條銳利的線。

有目擊到當時的情況的路人表示，如果蒂法沒有及時走出來把他們拉走，第七區貧民窟可能便會從此喪失兩個好人。

「我們接著要去哪裡？」亞祖一邊跨上摩托車，一邊詢問道。

「圍牆市場。」克勞德回答。「送貨的目的地剛好也在那兒。」

兩台摩托車各發出一聲咆哮，駛出第七區貧民窟。

* * *

男人覺得不算上運氣的話，自己做得蠻不錯。

他順利地在郊外隱居了三天，之後他因為去貧民窟買一些在廢物堆裡撿不到的東西（順道把手上的一些物品賣掉）而在商店附近碰上在追捕他的塔克斯。

他十分果斷地飛快逃跑。他猜對方應該不知道他的身手如此敏捷，畢竟神羅裡的科學部僱員在大家的印象中就是整天只會把自己困在實驗室裡工作的頭腦派。

於是他每次都有驚無險地從塔克斯的眼皮底下逃脫，硬使雙方陷入貓捉老鼠的遊戲當中。

那個紅髮的塔克斯似乎要被他氣壞。

男人現在蹲在圍牆市場的出入口附近的一堆雜物後面，偷偷地觀察在那裡徘徊的塔克斯。看來他是沒辦法通過那裡回家。他抬頭看了看第六區那高聳的圍牆，如果身上有合適的道具的話，或許他可以尋找一個死角翻爬過去，但是他除了錢包和防身用的武器以外什麼都沒有。

他暗地裡嘆一口氣，小心翼翼地彎著腰離開自己的藏身之處。他現在能夠做的唯有找一個更隱蔽的地方躲起來，直到塔克斯放棄在這裡搜索他為止。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04/07/2020 小修正


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要有父親的威嚴、護幼的母親，和因為是圍牆市場，所以是理所當然的女裝（？）

克勞德對於圍牆市場並沒有什麼好的印象。

那些主要的原因除了被他深埋在腦海裡的黑歷史，還有就是如今正在他的眼前發生的事情。

「喔喔！漂亮的小妹妹，要不要跟我去哪裡玩——啊啊啊！痛痛痛……！」

克勞德一臉陰沉地抓住路旁的醉漢向亞祖伸出的手，用非常人的力量狠狠地捏緊。

「幹什麼？！別礙事——咦，小哥，你看來也長得不錯——」

啪的一聲，醉漢的手斷了。

克勞德把慘叫著的男人丟到路旁，向亞祖說：「薩菲羅斯回來的時候，提醒我去問問他為什麼會把你們帶來這種地方買武器。」他的聲音壓得極低，胸腔裡滿滿的怒火。

「可是，哥哥，你也在做著一樣的事情。」亞祖毫不猶豫地指出事實。

克勞德咬著牙，回答：「我現在正深深地後悔著。」

他們剛送遞完蒂法的貨物以後便前往武器店。路上，克勞德讓羅茲抱著卡達裘，自己一隻手拉著他，另外的一隻手拉著亞祖，不時地提防四周，快步穿過圍牆市場裡的人流。他禁不住想，薩菲羅斯之前是怎麼帶著三個孩子在這裡走動的。以克勞德對他的理解，他大概是自顧自的走，然後讓卡達裘他們自己在後面跟上，對於未成年人在這種品流複雜的地方可能遇到的各種危險完全漠不關心。

不過，仔細想，即使是圍牆市場裡面也應該沒有人膽敢招惹神羅的將軍。而且話說回來，根本就是神羅的人型廣告牌的薩菲羅斯來這裡的時候有喬裝嗎？

「唷！小姐！神羅的將軍大人今天沒有跟你在一起？」

薩菲羅斯沒有喬裝。

武器店的店主熱情地向亞祖打招呼。他間接地回答了克勞德內心中的疑問，並讓他想要大叫那個笨蛋在搞什麼。

「我們來取之前訂製的東西。」亞祖向店主說明來意。

「我知道了！請稍等一會！」

克勞德猜薩菲羅斯應該是花了不少錢才會讓店主的笑容看起來比圍牆市場內的所有霓虹燈都要耀目。

店主拿來了三包用布慎重地裹好的東西。克勞德接過以後把它們分發給三個孩子。「話先說在前頭，這不能帶去學校。」他一邊看著三人各自檢查自己的武器，一邊警告，心裡有一點點的擔憂，他下週會不會收到校長的來電說學校裡又有學生險些被殺。

克勞德確認三個孩子都對自己手中的武器感到滿意以後便帶著他們離開，回到他們放置兩台摩托車的地方。

「你們在這裡等我一會兒。蒂法還有需要我把一些東西從圍牆市場帶回去。」 他說罷追加一句他很快便會回來才讓卡達裘不甚高興地在路旁坐下來，乖乖地不動。

克勞德臨走前再次吩咐亞祖看管她的兩個兄弟。

「為什麼哥哥總是讓你負責我們倆的事情？」羅茲有點不滿地說。

「因為我是〝好孩子〞。」

亞祖看著克勞德的背影消失在人群中以後，她從身上的包包裡掏出她的書，然後靠著芬尼爾一邊繼續她的閱讀，一邊等待克勞德歸來。

* * *

雷諾站在圍牆市場的霓虹燈下，有點納悶地盯著手中的PHS。他的嘴巴抿成一條線，雙手快捷地輸入信息：『我以為科學家都是一群只會整天蹲在實驗室裡搬弄試管的死宅，但是那混蛋簡直就像是一頭老鼠（插入表情符號）他不只跑得快，還很會躲藏（插入另外一個表情符號）』雷諾按下發送，然後只等待了一分鐘便收到回覆。

『那老鼠可是從神羅裡越獄出來的』也就是說他們的目標不是普通的宅男。

『我一開始可認為那是保安的問題！那群整天只會坐在監控面前吃陸行鳥甜甜圈的笨蛋……對了，將軍大人那邊怎麼樣？』

『……他暫時還沒有發現老鼠跑了』

雷諾暗地裡暫時鬆一口氣，再次慶幸他們在事件發生以後及時封鎖了所有的消息。

『不過他遲早會發現！我發誓，那個男人就像是不知道在哪裡長了一隻天眼，通曉一切！』

『那是不可能。即使是戰士也沒有那樣的能力』

『你確定嗎？我總覺得科學部那些傢伙隱藏的秘密比我們還要多』

『那是科學部被重整以前的事。戰士只是強化了的人類，不是【神】』

接著雷諾便收到一個〝請工作〞的貼圖。他不知道通訊技術部的人是怎麼做到的，但是那個貼圖毫無疑問是被繪製成了可愛的三頭身的路法斯。

他把PHS收起來，看向他的搭檔。路德正在一家商店裡向店員查問有關他們的目標的事情。從他們的樣子看來，對話是快要結束。雷諾準備前去與他會合，可是就在這時候他忽然從眼角捕捉到一絲銀色。他馬上轉身去確認，只見那眼熟的銀髮就藏在人群和建築物後面，難以被察覺。

「喂喂……真的假的。」他露出頭痛的表情，一邊發出低聲的呢喃，一邊希望自己是看錯。他抓住剛踏出店門的路德，無視對方的吃驚和疑問，拉著他朝那銀色走過去。「喂！銀髮的三胞胎。」他說道，三雙貓似的翠綠色眼睛馬上一同轉向他。

「塔克斯。」首先回應的是三人當中有著及腰長髮的少女，她手中拿著一本書，書封上好像印刷著某1st Class戰士常常掛在嘴邊的某作品的名字。雷諾記得她是三胞胎的老二，名字是亞祖。「你們為什麼會在這裡？」她詢問，冰冷的目光和皺眉的模樣讓雷諾想起辦公時的薩菲羅斯。

「我也想要問你們。」雷諾注意到三人身後的摩托車，險些發出一聲咒罵。「克勞德也在嗎？」

這下子三名孩子的眼神變得更加的可怕。

「哥哥在工作。」卡達裘回答道，暗示雷諾他們沒事就快滾。

「這太糟糕了……路德，你先帶三胞胎離開這裡！」雷諾說罷便跑了。

「什麼？」卡達裘愕然。

「這是怎麼回事？」羅茲質問還沒有來得及吭聲便被遺留下來的路德。

路德無奈地嘆一口氣，重整心情面向彷彿在試圖用眼睛拷問他的三名孩子。「你們知不知道克勞德現在的確實位置？」

「不知道。」

「我們為什麼要告訴你？」

路德好奇自己如果是一般人的話，現在會不會已經被三名孩子氣壞或是嚇死。他知道能夠使他們合作的方法，但是稍有不慎的話，那可能會把事情弄得更糟糕……

「喂，哥哥該不會是有危險吧？」卡達裘質問道。他的聲音壓得很低，就像是來自地獄深處的怒鳴。

「對呢……大家都說有你們在的地方一定是沒好事。」亞祖的音色也好不了多少，路德聽著感覺似是有一塊玻璃碎片懸在他的喉邊。

「……克勞德的事就交給雷諾。你們需要跟我走。」路德朝三人踏出一步。

下一刻，他便發現自己在盯著冰冷的槍管。

「我們拒絕。」亞祖右手舉著的槍，指尖搭在板機上。她的瞳孔幾乎收縮成一條線，流動著魔晄的眼裡散發出不尋常的狂氣和殺意。

她的兄弟們也跟她一樣，手裡拿著各自的武器。路德禁不住屏住呼吸，緩慢地退回兩步。

「回答我們，塔克斯到底在這裡幹什麼？」卡達裘命令道。

路德小心地衡量面前的狀況。他知道三人看來是小孩，但是實力恐怕是與戰士相等或是甚至在之上。加上他現在是一對三。路德看不到勝算。

他必須想辦法分散三人的注意力。

「到此為止。」

此時傳進路德的耳朵裡的聲音使他一時無法判斷自己到底是幸運還是倒霉。三名孩子在那嚴厲的喝止之下頓時僵直，然後他們跟路德一起轉頭去看那個現在朝著他們走來的男人。

「薩菲羅斯。」路德隱藏著自己的驚訝和緊張，透過墨鏡直視在他們面前止步的神羅將軍。「你為什麼會在這裡？」

「我在辦公室裡看膩了那些沒完沒了的公文，所以我便追尋著克勞德的氣息走出來散散步。」

路德想如果雷諾此刻在場的話，他一定會對薩菲羅斯說：你難道是變態嗎？

「這裡發生什麼事？」薩菲羅斯看了看路德，又看了看卡達裘他們。

「我們也不知道。」羅茲瞪著路德，似乎稍微恢復正常。

「他和那個紅毛突然出現質問我們為什麼會在這裡，然後他們便說要找哥哥，並且要我們跟他走。」亞祖指著路德說道，手裡還拿著槍。

薩菲羅斯聽罷，開始沉思。「亞祖所說的是真的嗎？塔克斯。」

路德沉默不語。

「這是在浪費時間！我們應該去找哥哥！」卡達裘急躁地轉身便走。

「停下。」

冰冷的嗓音落下。薩菲羅斯向卡達裘輕輕地一揮手，卡達裘整個人便在驚訝中靜止，一動不動。

路德默默地倒抽一口涼氣。他沒有看到薩菲羅斯身上有配戴裝備著Materia的飾品，然而剛剛的毫無疑問是【停止 (STOP)】的魔法。他接著看著薩菲羅斯走過去把手往卡達裘的頭上輕輕一放，魔法便馬上解除。卡達裘猛然地深呼吸，身體搖晃，險些跌倒在地上。

「把你們的武器收起來，待在這裡。我去尋找克勞德。」

「什麼？」

「我為什麼要聽你——」

「這是命令。」薩菲羅斯沉聲說道，翠綠的雙眼直視三名孩子的眼睛。一瞬間，三人的身體再次僵直，眼裡的光彩亦短暫地黯淡下來，彷似蒙上了一層薄霧。

「……遵命，父親。」亞祖用力地眨動眼睛，搖了搖頭，努力地驅散腦袋裡的不適感。

「很好。」薩菲羅斯轉向路德。「那麼就如你所願的，塔克斯，孩子們就暫時交給你。」

路德只能點頭。

* * *

對於男人來說，會在圍牆市場遇上那一抹黃金完全是一場驚喜的意外。

塔克斯一直以來的追捕不停地阻撓著他動身去尋找眼前的青年，因此現在的偶遇無疑讓男人感到莫大的幸運。縱使還有塔克斯很有可能就在附近的顧慮，但是他還是朝著沒有注意到他的克勞德走了過去。

「克勞德・斯特萊夫。」他走到克勞德的身後，看到對方身上的肌肉馬上緊繃起來。「好久不見。」

克勞德轉身面向他，緊接著的那一瞬間，洪水似的情感全都湧現在那一張蒼白的臉上。綠色的魔晄如同波濤在那一雙湛藍色的眼睛裡洶湧流轉，充滿了恐懼、憤怒和憎惡，閃閃生光，耀眼奪目。

「……你還活著。」克勞德瞇起雙眼，整個人對男人充滿警戒。

「你一點都不感到意外。」男人平靜地指出事實。

克勞德沒有回答，只是質問：「你有什麼目的？」

男人想了一下。「目的的話有好幾個。」他回答，在腦袋中把那些事情列成一個表。「不過目前我想知道的是你和那三個實驗體的狀況。」

克勞德的手馬上握緊背上的大劍的劍柄。「你要是敢接近孩子們的話……！」他的瞳孔收縮成狹長的模樣，原來與他的湛藍混雜在一起的翠綠迅速地完全渲染他的兩眼。

男人觀察著他，摸了摸下巴。「……你這是出於人性的善良，還是跟 **【複製品們】** 同調得來的母性？」他說罷，注意到克勞德的怒火立刻高漲，渾身散發的殺氣險些要把他壓倒在地上，同時亦使四周的人落荒而逃。

「滾……！」克勞德沉聲說道，咬牙切齒。

可是男人毫不動搖。「那三個實驗體在哪裡？」

克勞德從喉嚨裡發出一聲低吼，下一刻，能夠輕易地斬殺巨龍的組合大劍便朝男人揮落。

* * *

克勞德看著眼前的男人躲開了他的攻擊，那偏嬌瘦的體型和敏捷的身手讓他想起尤菲。

克勞德想，如果自己沒有記錯的話，男人的名字是日野。根據薩菲羅斯找到的資料，他在神羅的科學部就職前曾在五台從軍，是五台的軍人。他因為擁有十分高的智商而在剛入社的時候被周遭的人抱以期待，但是他之後在寶條的手下雖無過失，亦沒有特別任何亮眼的表現。寶條死後，他從米德加被調到已經失去了從前的軍事力量的朱農，在那裡任閒職。

當時誰都沒有注意到，日野把寶條的研究資料以及數項重要的機密基因樣本都偷了出來，帶到了朱農。

「你的研究已經結束了！」克勞德一邊怒吼，一邊舞動組合劍向男人砍去。

日野躲避的同時拿出藏在披風下面的脇差彈開克勞德的劍。「學問美好的地方就在於它是無止境的。」他臉不紅、氣不喘地回答。「寶條只想要複製他的兒子，因此他把你當作了失敗品。可是我好奇，如果把理念從『複製』換作『遺傳』的話會有什麼樣的結果？兩個在各種意義上超越了這個世界上被稱作『人類』的生物的獨特個體，利用他們所創造出來的新生命會是什麼樣？」

日野的滔滔不絕使克勞德顫抖。他感覺自己的怒火一直線的有增無減，那熊熊烈火在他的胸膛裡兇猛地燃燒，彷彿要把他的整個人吞噬。

「雖然你是男的這個問題讓我當時花了不少功夫，但是結果還是很成功。而我亦吸取教訓，特意安排那三胞胎當中的一個是女孩。」

克勞德僅存的一絲理智啪一的聲斷裂。此刻的他即使沒有清晰的腦袋也能夠理解眼前的男人的言下之意。一時之間，過去因為這些沒有人性的人類而發生的種種悲劇紛紛從克勞德的記憶深處往他的腦海表面湧現。他發出一聲要撕裂喉嚨似的吼叫，組合劍把日野手中的脇差打掉，緊接著劍身分裂，克勞德從原來的劍身裡抽出另一把劍斬向日野那失去防守的身體。

鮮血噴灑在克勞德的身上。他稍微喘息，完全變成了綠色的雙眼瞪著倒地的男人，重新合一的劍尖直指那曾被薩菲羅斯割開過一次的脖子。

日野毫無驚慌之色，只是泰然地回望克勞德，並嘆一口氣。「在你殺掉我之前，讓我問一下，那三個實驗體最近沒有什麼異常吧？」

克勞德怔住。「什麼意思？」

「他們是前所未有的人工生命，誰都不知道在沒有受控的環境當中生活會對他們有什麼影響，而且我猜你也不可能把他們帶到普通的醫生那裡作定期的身體檢查。」

克勞德聽了，一時無言以對。

「時間也是一個問題。你知道G計劃的那兩個實驗體嗎？簡而言之就是即使現在沒有任何異樣，將來可說不定。神羅的醫療部雖然有應對戰士的知識，但是他們可沒有見過像那三個實驗體的生物。」

日野那一貫地把他們當作異物的冷靜口吻使克勞德重新握緊手中的組合劍，但是他身上的殺氣明顯地因為對方的說話當中的合理性而銳減。

他應該怎麼辦？

如果他把男人殺了，萬一孩子們的身體將來真的出現異狀……可是，除了不可原諒，他亦不能無視放過男人的危險。

正當克勞德的內心掙扎著，那個他熟悉的聲音便忽然傳來。

「原來如此。那麼依你所言，我們應該怎麼處置你才好？」

薩菲羅斯在克勞德那雙瞪大的眼睛的注視下走到他的身後。他一隻手放在克勞德的腰上，另外的一隻手輕按在克勞德握劍的手上，使他慢慢地把威脅著日野的武器放下。

「薩菲……羅斯……？」克勞德一時間感到混亂。他不明白對方為什麼會出現在這裡，還有想要做什麼。

「放鬆，克勞德。眼睛的顏色都變了。」薩菲羅斯在他的耳邊低聲說罷，雙唇輕碰了一下他的眼角。

克勞德整個人硬直了一下，臉上浮現兩片淺淺的紅暈，然後他的肌肉明顯地不再緊繃，眼睛裡的翠綠亦稍微褪去，變回原來與湛藍混雜著的色彩。

「乖孩子。」薩菲羅斯拾起克勞德的一隻手，獎勵似的在那手背上印下一吻。「現在告訴我，你想怎麼辦？」

克勞德垂下眼瞼，咬著下唇，心裡一時沒有答案。

「如果你想要這個男人消失的話，這一次我會確保他慘死。」薩菲羅斯瞇起閃爍寒光的雙眼。

克勞德陷入苦思。這時候，他看到雷諾躲在不遠處向他揮手，然後一邊用下巴指了指現在坐在地上的日野，一邊雙手合十，好像在拜託他什麼。那滑稽的樣子使克勞德頓感所有的緊張感都消失不見。他偷瞄了薩菲羅斯一眼，知道對方不可能沒有注意到雷諾，但是薩菲羅斯在裝作沒有看見。

克勞德嘆一口氣。「果然是路法斯……」他低聲呢喃，不難猜到日野被留活口的原因。他向雷諾喚了一聲，示意對方過來。

「這傢伙交給你們。」克勞德指了指地上的日野。「但是，我要跟路法斯談談。」

雷諾一臉為難，最後在克勞德和薩菲羅斯二人的冷眼注視下無可奈何地點頭。「我知道了。我會跟我們家社長說一下。」

之後路德便來跟他們會合。他把卡達裘他們留在原地，沒有把他們帶過來。克勞德對此表示感謝。

他目送雷諾他們把日野帶走，然後轉身面向身旁的薩菲羅斯。「那麼，你要跟我們回家嗎？還是，你需要回去繼續工作？」克勞德說到後面的時候眼神有點飄忽，臉亦稍微轉向別的方向。他希望自己的說話聽起來不像是在懇求對方的陪伴，但是他的身體語言和眼神一如既往地馬上背叛他。

薩菲羅斯微笑，雙手把克勞德摟進自己的懷裡，溫柔地擁抱住他。

克勞德馬上用雙手抱緊他，並把臉埋在他的胸膛裡。

「你知道只要你呼喚，我一定會回應。」薩菲羅斯吻了吻克勞德頭頂上的金髮。「但是，你的芬尼爾今天可載不下多一個人。」

克勞德沉默地提起右腳踩了他一下。薩菲羅斯從喉嚨裡發出一陣輕快的笑聲。

「你們先回去，我隨後就來。」薩菲羅斯說罷，放開克勞德，打量了他一下。「不過，在那之前，你需要換衣服。」

「欸？」

* * *

亞祖不太確定自己的臉上正掛著什麼樣的表情。

原來在看管著他們的路德在接到搭檔的電話以後便立刻動身離開。在他臨走前，他示意他們待在原地等候馬上便要回來的克勞德。於是他們乖乖地等了。

他們等了沒多久，克勞德便真的回來了。

他是被薩菲羅斯橫抱著回來。

而且他身上穿著的不是今天早上出門時所穿著的衣服。

那是一條很長很長而且有點蓬蓬的的古典裙子。

羅茲的下巴有一點掉了下來。

亞祖朝薩菲羅斯瞇起放著冷光的雙眼，不知道她應不應該質問她的父親，這是怎麼回事？

「媽媽！」卡達裘兩眼發亮地跑過去。

克勞德羞恥得滿臉通紅。「放下我。」他咬著牙向薩菲羅斯說道，雙手緊握成拳。

薩菲羅斯在心裡估量了一下目前的狀況，最後決定在克勞德真的出手打他前，聽他的話，把他放到地上去。

卡達裘馬上撲到克勞德的身上，緊緊地抱住他那被裹在裙子裡的雙腿。「媽媽！」他抬頭去看一臉困惱的克勞德，滿臉的興奮。

「哥哥，你原來的衣服呢？」亞祖也走到克勞德的身邊，詢問道。

「……不小心弄髒了。」

克勞德那明顯地不安定的眼神驅使亞祖瞪了薩菲羅斯一眼。

薩菲羅斯只是笑而不語。

亞祖自懂事以來第一次打從心底裡覺得自己的父親真的是糟透了。

「哥哥，你這樣子能駕駛芬尼爾回去嗎？」那裙子怎麼看都只有礙事。

「沒問題。」克勞德說罷，雙手抓住裙襬的布料便毫不猶豫地用力一撕，裙子馬上沿著他的腿裂開。亞祖這才看到克勞德在裙子下面穿著長褲。

克勞德把破掉的裙子盤在腰上綁好，然後便準備好出發。他想起他還要先回蒂法那裡一趟，禁不住感到有點沮喪。他一點也不想以這身打扮進入第七區貧民窟。

「待會兒見，克勞德。」薩菲羅斯與跨坐在摩托車上的克勞德吻別。

亞祖禁不住向自己的父親丟了一個冷眼。「請你回去工作。」

* * *

路法斯收到雷諾傳來的報告的時候，不自覺地鬆一口氣。

他的運氣不錯，事情的結果居然比他預想的還要好。如果是克勞德讓日野活下來的話，那薩菲羅斯往後應該也暫時不會出手……路法斯想著，發現自己心裡的不安到底還是沒有任何的退減。他開始思考接下來應該怎麼收容他們那位重要的科學家的問題。

『還有一件事，社長。』雷諾的聲音把他從自己的思緒中拉回來。

「什麼事？」

『克勞德說要跟你談談。』

路法斯並不感到意外。

「我知道了。我會安排與他見面。」

路法斯確認雷諾沒有別的事情需要報告以後便中斷通訊，把PHS還給身旁的曾。曾接下PHS的同時給了他一個眼神，確認他與克勞德會面的事。

「……【母親】是很可怕的生物。」路法斯一邊說，一邊查看自己的工作時間表。「不過，克勞德可比薩菲羅斯好應付多。」

畢竟母性也是人性的一種。

* * *

當克勞德他們回到圓盤上去的時候，時間已經是中午以後。還沒有吃中飯的克勞德肚子咕咕叫，決定先打道回府。

「哥哥，我把你的衣服拿來了。」亞祖注意到克勞德一進家門就急不及待地衝進浴室去，連替換的衣服都沒有拿。於是她去克勞德的房間裡拿了乾淨的衣服，到傳出水聲的浴室去敲了敲門，在克勞德的允許下，走進裡面去把衣服放在乾淨的梳洗台上，順道把被遺棄的裙子撿起來。

亞祖抱著裙子，一邊想這塊破皮要怎麼處置，一邊回去客廳。途中她遇到卡達裘。

「那是媽媽的裙子？」卡達裘看著亞祖懷裡的布團，詢問道。

亞祖點頭。「你想要嗎？」她作勢要向卡達裘遞出裙子。

「為什麼？」

「因為是哥哥的裙子。」

卡達裘想了一下。「不要。」他露出厭棄的表情。

「不要嗎？」亞祖假裝意外。

「因為這是那個男人買的吧？」

亞祖想只要是正常的男人應該都不可能會跑去為自己買裙子。

「你喜歡哥哥穿著裙子的樣子。」

「媽媽從前總是穿著裙子。」卡達裘說著，眉頭緊皺，一雙綠眼眸彷似在看著遠方。

亞祖沉默不語。

【從前】——亞祖知道卡達裘所指的應該是他們三人還居住在朱農的實驗室裡的那個時候。可是她對那段時期沒有什麼記憶。她跟卡達裘和羅茲不一樣，那時候的她幾乎一直都泡在魔晄裡。

亞祖最後決定把裙子丟了。她把裙子塞到黑色的垃圾袋裡，連同其他的垃圾一起丟到門外去，然後致電到管理處叫清潔工人來收拾。

當克勞德從浴室裡走出來的時候，亞祖正準備穿上圍裙做稍遲的午飯。沐浴乳的幽香跟隨著步入廚房的克勞德飄進亞祖的鼻腔裡。那是跟薩菲羅斯一樣的味道。

「哥哥，你想吃什麼？」他們兄弟三人對食物完全沒有慾求，也沒有喜惡。因此亞祖的料理總是按照著克勞德的喜好來做。

克勞德發出沉思的聲音，打開冰箱查看裡面的內容。「……咖哩。」

「我知道了。」

亞祖開始準備白米。克勞德走到她的身後，雙手拿起她的長髮，一邊編著辮子，一邊突然地詢問：「最近身體有沒有什麼奇怪或是感覺不好的地方？」

亞祖想了想，回答：「沒有。」

克勞德聽罷，小聲地說了一句『那就好』。他放下編好的麻花辮，轉身走出廚房。亞祖看著他去找卡達裘和羅茲提出同樣的問題。當兩人都搖頭的時候，克勞德的臉上浮現出了稍微安心的表情。

「媽媽。」卡達裘握住克勞德的手。「怎麼了？是那些穿白衣的人又要來欺負我們了嗎？」

亞祖反射性地握緊了手中的菜刀。羅茲亦雙手成拳。

克勞德愣了一下，然後搖搖頭。「沒事，沒有人會欺負我們。」他摸了摸卡達裘的頭。「還有，不是【媽媽】，是【哥哥】。」

卡達裘鼓起兩個腮幫子，露出不滿的表情，但是他還是妥協。「是的，哥哥。」

「對了，還有一件事，亞祖。」

亞祖給了克勞德一個『什麼？』的表情。

克勞德張開嘴巴，卻一時沒有吐出任何聲音。「那個……該怎麼說……」他結結巴巴，臉莫名其妙地紅起來。「就是，如果……你遇到將來的對象——」

亞祖兩眼瞪得老大，然後她聽到羅茲和卡達裘一起噗的一聲沒忍住笑意，害她嘴邊和腹部的肌肉也跟著因為要壓抑不了的笑意而抽搐起來。

「我是認真的！」克勞德被他們的反應弄得惱羞成怒，但是他的語氣和眼神的確是拚上了命的嚴肅。「天曉得誰在盯著你們身上的特殊基因……所以在發生任何事之前，我必須要知道……」

真可愛。

亞祖暗地裡再次有點明白薩菲羅斯喜愛克勞德的心情。

「請你放心，媽媽。」她好不容易忍住了笑，翠綠的兩眼看著克勞德，充滿憐愛，閃閃發亮。「無論發生什麼事，我們永遠都會待在你的身邊。」

沒有死別。

沒有孤獨。

只有永恆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 陸行鳥甜甜圈裡並不包含任何真正的陸行鳥的成分。


End file.
